For background with respect to the type of driverless vehicles involved herein, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,837. For background with respect to the type of traffic control devices involved herein, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,810. The present invention is directed to an improvement over the device disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,810.